


Two Psychopaths

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: You meet Baby Firefly and her family for the first time.
Relationships: Baby Firefly/Reader, Baby Firefly/You
Kudos: 5





	Two Psychopaths

You were on a road trip. Nothing special, just to explore and have fun. You had saved up for this trip for over a year, and it was finally possible.

Then you came across a place called ‘Captain Spaulding’s Museum of Monsters and Madness’. As an avid horror and true crime fan, you couldn’t pass this up. After going on a murder ride and begging the clown to tell you where this hanging tree was, you were on your way again.

On the way there, you picked up a hitchhiker. She was absolutely gorgeous, which left you speechless for a bit. She said that she lived down the road, and that her name was Baby. When your car malfunctioned, Baby offered to have her brother tow the car. You both walked the rest of the way to her house, flirting the whole way.

But unlike previous visitors, you were polite and kind to her family, asking all sorts of questions about their traditions. Of course, you did end up asking about Doctor Satan, however it ended better for you than previous souls. Because of your kindness, the family (mostly Otis, but the others would chime in as well) told you the truth: he’s alive, lives underground, and you can meet him!

You figured it was just a sort of tourist trap, but by the time you were led to him by Otis and Baby, you realized what a dangerous situation you were in. They could tell that you were on edge, and they figured you realized what was going on. When you calmly asked what they were going to do with you, Otis laughed.

“Ain’t it obvious, mama? You’re gonna end up on the good doctor’s table.”

Baby fell in love when, instead of screaming and running away, you accepted your fate. You even asked if they would make sure it was a ‘cool’ death!

Baby took Otis aside and begged to keep you around, at least for a little while longer. Of course, you would be under strict watch until you earned the family’s trust, but things were looking up for you. Instead of being brutally murdered, you had a hot, murderous girlfriend. And who knew what havoc the two of you would wreak.


End file.
